Un verdadero padre
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Cuando Faramir no ve más que muestras de desprecio por parte de su progenitor, sabe que tiene otro padre con el que siempre podrá contar. Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de Tolkien.


Saludos a todos/as.

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de "El Señor de los Anillos", y para ello tenía que tener como uno de los protagonistas a Faramir, mi personaje favorito de la saga. Espero que os guste, pues lo he escrito precisamente con esa intención ;).

Os ruego, disculpéis los posibles fallos.

* * *

La suave brisa primaveral bañaba un paisaje que apenas había despertado de las penurias del invierno y, arrastrando una canción tibia y dulce, movía lentamente con sus notas los rojizos cabellos de Faramir. El sol proyectaba sus rayos sobre la piedra blanca y pulida de Minas Tirith, y mientras subía para iluminar los verdes prados con su luz, Boromir y Faramir jugaban con la inocencia propia de niños, impropia quizá de aquellos que llevan la sangre del Oesternesse corriendo por sus venas, de los hijos de Númenor. O eso era lo que su padre pensaba.

— ¿Es que no sabéis hacer otra cosa? ¿Acaso no entendéis que, siendo miembros de la casa de los senescales de Gondor, debéis estar a la altura?

Los dos hermanos agacharon la cabeza y Boromir lanzó al suelo la espada de madera con la que luchaba contra Faramir, no así hizo este último. Al ver la reacción de su hijo mayor, que había comprendido en verdad sus palabras, en el rostro de Denethor se dibujó una sonrisa de profunda satisfacción.

— Perdónanos, padre. Sabemos lo que se espera de nosotros.

Mientras Boromir ganaba méritos ante su padre, Faramir solo podía mantener la mirada fija en el suelo de la entrada de la Torre Blanca. Aunque Boromir ya alcanzaba los trece años, él apenas sí contaba ocho, y se sentía menguar cada vez que su padre alababa las acciones de su hermano mientras que las suyas pasaban inadvertidas. No hacía mucho tiempo que tenía uso de razón y, sin embargo, no recordaba ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de su progenitor. Tal vez porque dicho gesto nunca había existido para con él. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, lleno de rabia. Denethor se percató de que su hijo pequeño parecía hacer caso omiso de sus advertencias.

— ¿Acaso no me oyes, Faramir?

El pequeño por fin pudo posar sus grisáceos ojos en los de su padre, a quien, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar en su fuero interno, amaba sobre todas las cosas, y a quien siempre pretendía agradar sin éxito. Aun en estas circunstancias, su garganta no fue capaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, hecho que a Denethor pareció no importarle, pues su mirada se dirigió otra vez a Boromir, de quien en realidad nunca se había retirado.

— Es menester que más tarde me acompañes a la reunión con los capitanes, Boromir. Creo que va siendo hora de que conozcas el futuro que te espera y, si el tiempo nos es propicio, muy pronto serás nombrado capitán. Es patente que cualidades no te faltan.

Ante estas palabras Boromir rió, y dejó entrever la más absoluta felicidad. Sin embargo, miró a Faramir de soslayo y vio que, aunque sonreía y se alegraba por su hermano, nunca había visto sus ojos cubiertos con una tristeza semejante. Boromir asintió, y su padre los dejó solos. Los dos hermanos se quedaron un momento en silencio, frente a frente, intentando adivinar lo que pensaba el otro. Y fue Boromir quien lo hizo primero, pues se acercó rápidamente a Faramir y le habló.

— ¿Estás molesto por lo que acaba de decir nuestro padre? No te aflijas, pues algún día tú también serás capitán. Y un buen capitán por dicho.

Estas palabras no animaron a Faramir en absoluto, pues los motivos de su enfado eran otros. Le importaba bien poco ser capitán, los títulos que algún día pudiera ostentar, incluso si alguna vez tuviera la fortuna de ser senescal de Gondor. Todo lo que deseaba era ser tratado por su padre con el mismo cariño con que trataba a Boromir. Quería ser amado. Agachó la cabeza cuando su hermano intentó animarlo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse a las puertas de la torre. En la lejanía, la recién reconquistada Osgiliath se erigía imponente, aunque sin el esplendor que tuviera antaño.

— No es eso. Solo es que padre no me trata igual que a ti —. Soltó la espada tristemente y la depositó a sus pies. Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir sus ojos como la hierba comenzaba a cubrir los campos.

— No lo creo —. Dijo Bromomir.

Pero por la manera en que pronunció esas palabras, Faramir se percató de inmediato que su hermano le mentía. Y no lo culpó por ello, pues sabía que quería lo mejor para él. Se secó las lágrimas y continuó hablando, pues necesitaba sacarlo todo de dentro, de lo más profundo de su alma, un alma tan noble y joven que ya estaba demasiado atormentada.

— No quiero títulos ni riquezas. Ni nada, Boromir. Tan solo quiero significar algo para padre. Echo de menos a nuestra madre.

De improviso, las lágrimas de Faramir se hicieron aún más copiosas, y dieron paso a un llanto desconsolado que solo Boromir podía aplacar. Hacía poco tiempo que Finduilas había dejado el mundo de los vivos; a raíz de ello, el carácter de Denethor se había vuelto más sombrío y amargo, hecho que empeoraba la situación del hermano menor. Si bien Faramir nunca había sido objeto de devoción por su padre, ahora lo era mucho menos, y Boromir lo sabía perfectamente.

— Yo también la añoro, Faramir. Pero ella no volverá sino solo quizás en nuestros recuerdos y en las canciones que, con el tiempo, espero que las gentes entonen en su honor- Calló de pronto, como pensando bien las palabras, pues el llanto de su hermano no cesaba-. Sin embargo, aunque no tienes el padre que mereces, tienes un hermano.

Faramir elevó la cabeza que antes había agachado y hundido en sus rodillas para así esparcir las lágrimas que no podía controlar. Miró a Boromir y sonrió, pero se estaba sintiendo avergonzado por tal situación: estaba siendo débil, mostrando sus sentimientos y aireando sus males, un signo de debilidad que su padre detestaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería ser como su hermano mayor, quizá esa fuera la manera de que su padre posara sus atención en él aunque solo fuera una vez. Y así se lo hizo saber a Boromir.

— ¿Qué quieres ser como yo? Pero Faramir… Eso es imposible.

— Lo sé. Tú eres ya demasiado bueno para padre y nunca podrá haber otro Boromir —. Faramir se sintió agotado de repente.

— No quiero decir eso. Simplemente, padre debería aprender a amarte como eres. ¡Y vas a ser un gran guerrero, de eso no me cabe duda!

Era notorio que Boromir intentaba por todos los medios que su hermano se calmara y creyera sus palabras, pero lo que sus labios habían pronunciado salía empujado por una sinceridad total, algo que Faramir no podía percibir, prisionero como era de su pena. Este se limitó a asentir, con la mirada perdida, esta vez dirigida hacia el Pelennor. La impotencia y la desesperación dominaron a Boromir.

— Escucha atentamente Faramir. Que el amargor del carácter de padre no se adueñe del tuyo. A tu corta edad estás demostrando un manejo de la espada más que bueno, y tengo por cierto que algún día sabrás aprovechar tal habilidad y ganarte el corazón de nuestro padre. Es triste que, ya desde muy pequeño, un niño se vea privado del amor de una madre y de un padre por la ventura, pero yo estoy aquí. Recuérdalo siempre. Soy tu hermano, pero sabes que te respeto y te quiero. Que mi afecto sea el mío propio y el de un padre para ti.

En esta ocasión las palabras de Boromir parecieron surtir efecto en Faramir, como un reconstituyente que poco a poco saca del agotamiento al paciente. El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se puso de pie, haciendo que su hermano hiciera lo propio. Se miraron y sonrieron, y Faramir abrazó a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho.

— ¿Crees que soy débil? — . Esta duda carcomía al joven Faramir por dentro.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — . Boromir estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, pues estas delataban una madurez inusual en un niño de su edad. Se separó de Faramir y lo agarró de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Por mostrar mis sentimientos. Si se me ocurriera contarle esto a padre, no sé cuál sería su reacción…

— No creo que sea de débiles mostrar los sentimientos. Más bien al contrario. Hasta los grandes reyes de Gondor en el pasado dudaron en más de una ocasión, pues está en la naturaleza del hombre ser inseguro. Pero eso no significa que eso fuera signo de derrota.

Faramir asintió, convencido al fin de que él no era el culpable de la actitud de Denethor para con él. Sin duda, Boromir sabía aplacar sus miedos. Sería un gran capitán, y hubiera sido un mejor rey si el tiempo de los monarcas no se hubiera extinguido en Gondor. Recordó de improviso que su padre reclamaría a su hermano para reunirse con la capitanía.

— ¿No deberías entrar ya? Seguro que padre está esperando.

— Esperaré a que me llame. Y mientas eso ocurre… ¿Qué tal si retomamos lo que estábamos haciendo?

Riendo, recogió su espada del suelo, ya mellada por el uso y las inclemencias del tiempo. Faramir tomó la suya con ambas manos y, a la luz del mediodía, la inocencia volvió a surgir de la fortaleza de Minas Tirith, rodeándolos en un dulce y suave abrazo. Los pendones negros se movían con la brisa, haciendo que el árbol blanco resplandeciera, mientras ellos peleaban en una lucha en la que no habría vencedores ni vencidos.


End file.
